The Me, You Didn't See
by Kitty-Black-Heart
Summary: (Warning Yaoi Davis/TK)Davis seems happy but is he. None of the other digidestined know of his past before Odaiba but now Davis is changing back to the way he use to be. Can the others help him or will they fail like the others before them.
1. Default Chapter

Kit: Hi it's Kitty_Black_Heart here. This is my first Digimon fic ever so please be gentle. Anyways this story will have swearing, suicidal stuff, craziness, some violence, and yaoi if you don't know what it is it is boy/boy pairings boys liking boys more then on friendship bases.  
  
Davis: (reads fic.) 0.0  
  
T.K.: What's wrong with him?  
  
Kit: I made him a bit OOC in this fic.  
  
Ken :( reads fic as well.) That's more then a bit that's like completely OOC.  
  
Kit: Yeah well if people don't OOCness they shouldn't be here because no matter what the characters are OOC.  
  
T.K.: OH well Kitty_Black_Heart does not own Digimon. Thank god. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Me, You Didn't See  
  
Ch.1: The Voices and the Old Me ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Davis was sitting at his desk in his room. A piece of paper lay in front of him. "What to draw?" He whispered. He started twirling the pencil around in his hand. He was working on a picture he needed to draw for schools. Most didn't know it but Davis was a great artist; he took lessons when he was little for drawing, painting, and more. His friends didn't know he took art in school or that he was passing it with flying colours. He also loved to draw ever since he was little; he loves to draw even more then playing soccer. "I wonder why everyone thinks I'm so dumb just because I play soccer, goof around, and am always smiling I'm considered a moron. It's not fair I know I'm no genius but I am smart. What do any of them know their not in any of my classes I do well, any anyways. They don't know I do well, in a whole lot of classes like music, art, math, and geography. Their only in the classes I do badly in but I'm still passing in them 70% is a passing mark you know. Although they don't even know that they just assume I'm failing." Davis whispered again to himself. *Ugh, who cares about them? They can think what ever they want. Now what to draw? The teacher said, draw what you feel. How do I feel? Well right now I feel alone, abandoned by my own friends. That seems familiar. Oh yeah I felt the same in my old school, with my old friends. That was a hard time for me especially since that's when I lost my sanity. I don't want to go down that path again. But now those voices the ones which took my sanity when they came are back and seems I might just do it again. My old friends never saw it coming. I became dark, sad, avoided them, angry, and they didn't care I was dieing on the inside for so long and they couldn't see that because they found me annoying when they didn't know me they only knew the mask I use just like my new friends. Hopefully it doesn't take the same incident for them to realize it. I don't want to try to kill myself again. I just might succeed.* Thought Davis, you know what I got the perfect picture.  
  
Davis then drew a person standing with a group in a city with people rushing by. He was smiling and seemed to be talking to the people in the group. The people seemed to be annoyed by what ever he said. But if you looked at the smiling man you'd see another man behind him who was semi- transparent who looked exactly like the smiling man except with looked extremely sad, with eyes cast down, arms hanging limp by his sides, and bleeding from where his heart is. He was also crying. At the bottom of the picture was a blank space and Davis wrote people aren't always what they seem on the outside but what they are on the inside the person who is behind us always watching but never seen. Then he signed it.  
  
*There perfect* he thought. [You know they'll never understand it.] Spoke a voice in his head. *Shut up they will.* {If that's so then how come your even listening to us.} *They will understand. They're my friends. They'll understand it's meaning they have to.* [Ha stupid boy. You tried the same thing last time did those friends understand it, did they understand the poem, the picture, or even the short story. No, they didn't. None of them did not then and not ever.] {Face it Davis. He's right and I'm right. They'll never understand you not like we do Davis. We understand you Davis. We are your friends not them. Just us Davis. } *No I don't believe you. If you're my friends why did you tell me to kill myself? * {we only said that because it was the only way to make your pain stop.} [Yes Davis we didn't want you to die it's just we wanted you to be happy.] *You only wanted me to be happy.* {Yes.} [Yes we would never tell you to do something like that unless it would help you.] *Really?* [Yes] {Yes.} [Now you better go make diner before your sister suspects we're back we don't want them taking us your only real friends away do we.] *No we don't.* Davis put the drawing with his others for art class and went to the kitchen. He started pulling out the things for diner. Jun then walked in.  
  
"Hey Davis what are you cooking?"  
  
"Oh nothing much just a quick stir fry." Davis responded. {Don't forget to put the sauce in.} Davis then got the sauce. *Thanks* {don't mention it.} Davis then cooked diner after Jun left with the voices helping him the whole time. His family ate diner and he went to his room. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. *Why do I even bother with my mask around my friends it's not like they pay attention to me so why use it? Why even hang around them if they don't care?* [Then don't.] *What?* {don't Davis just act yourself don't bother with them they don't bother with you. They don't even care. Just like the others. Only we care.} [Yes Davis we care, we know the real you, and we care about you. They don't if they did they'd know the real you. They'd at least try to figure you out but they don't.] *You're right they don't care* Davis thought glaring at the ceiling. {So what are you going to do about it?} *I'm going to act like myself. I'll treat them just like they treat me. I'll avoid them. I'll ignore them when they talk. I'll talk back, yell, and throw their same cruel words back in their face.* [That's it Davis give them a taste of their own medicine and show them what it does to people.] {Yes, Davis and show that girl Kari you never really liked her all that much you were only joking about going out.} [Yes show her how you really feel. Let's see if that jerk T.K. The one who stole your heart, made you fall in love with him comes to her rescue. To the girl who stole him away before you even had a chance to tell him, and show him how much it can hurt but don't tell him just tell him how you feel now about him. How very much you hate him.] *Yes I'll make him pay. I'll make all of them pay.* Davis then smirked and evil and mad look come to his face and eyes. "I'm back and I'm not going anywhere till I get my revenge." {Yes Davis we're back.} [You're back to your old self. Who says we're crazy? We're not we're just unique it's not our fault we do things in strange ways.] Davis fell asleep dreaming of how horrified his friends will be tomorrow.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: That's it for now I'll try to update soon except I have Final Summative evaluation and it's worth 30% of my final mark for each course. So R&R. L8er. 


	2. Ch2

The Me, You Didn't See Ch.2  
  
T.K. was standing in a field covered in white light. He saw to his right where the field covered in light ended and a plane filled with darkness and dead plants began. He walked to the border of the two lands and looked across to the land filled with darkness. ' The place where darkness and light meet.' He thought.  
  
He spotted a familiar figure standing in the darkness. "Davis? Davis is that you? What are you doing?" T.K. yelled. The figure turned around and T.K. could clearly see that it was Davis. He also strange small mouths beside Davis's head.  
  
T.K. stared confused at Davis when he started to smirk at him. Davis then questioned "What are you doing there?"  
  
T.K. then even more confused replied, "What do you mean? I'm here because this is the side of the light."  
  
"Well then I'm here for that reason." Replied Davis.  
  
"Wh-what?" Stuttered T.K. shocked, " But Davis that is the side of anger, sadness, and death. Here the side of light is filled with love, kindness, and life."  
  
"Yeah" Shouted Davis angrily, "Well not for me. For me that place is filled with people who just want to hurt me. Who take one glimpse at you when your just fooling around and think that's the real you and think there's something wrong with you that your sick when you try to act yourself. People who only hurt and ignore you when your around and only want you around when they want to laugh at someone. At least here in the darkness I am protected and given the strength I need to carry on. So you and all the other children of the light you're oh so holy effin light can leave me along. Find someone else to play your games with cause I'm through playing."  
  
T.K. was shocked he knew that Davis hide behind a mask of smiles, jokes, and laughter made of lies but he never realized how sad, upset, and lonely he had felt underneath it all. "Davis I'm sooo." He started.  
  
"Fuck off T.K. I don't want to hear your sorry and I never knew apologizes I've heard them all before. I don't care you should have noticed are at least tried but no all you guys did was push me away with no reason to do so. You know it and I know it. Now I don't care anymore so fuck you T.K. You hurt me all of you hurt me and I'm tired of forgiving. I forgave my old friends. I forgave you each time you called to apologize about how you've been acting that day, that week, or even that month. I forgave you now you people have run out of second chances or another try. I'll I've got to say is fuck you and all other children of light your time to prove yourselves to me about how good you are has run out. So fuck off." He snarled and yelled.  
  
"Davis please listen to me. I am sorry and I care I know you hurt but please I'm not asking for another chance. I'm just asking for you to listen so please come here for one moment." T.K. begged.  
  
Davis sighed, "T.K. I'm to tired of listening. So just leave me the fuck along." He then turned around and started to walk further into the darkness.  
  
"Davis please!" T.K. begged voice cracking tear cascading down his face. 'Don't go. Don't go. I love you. Don't leave me. Give me a chance. Give us a chance. Let me at least tell you. Don't Go!' He rambled on in his mind.  
  
"Goodbye T.K. have a nice life with Kari." Davis responded. "I loved you T.K. but I know you couldn't feel the same." Davis then disappeared into the dark.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!! Davis I love you too." T.K. screamed to there darkness. T.K. then shot right up in his bed. 'What? It was a dream. I have to tell Davis before it's too late. Even if he rejects me I don't want him thinking I love Kari I don't I love him and he needs to know it today.'  
  
Kit: Well that's it for now and if you don't get it this all happened in a dream T.K. had and Davis was really there alright let's say in their dreams they went to like a dream world which was half light and half darkness. Well L8er R&R please. 


End file.
